Heroes of The Night
by fangiresaga
Summary: A story based on two of my most favorite comics. A dark tale of two heroes who do their best to protect New York City. Based in the NOIR Universe. Can Spider-Man and The Crow save the city or will they fall to the criminals that rule over them?
1. Prologue

_**Heroes of The Night**_

_**Prologue**_

1933, the night is ravaged by stormy winds and ice cold drops of rain. New York City, a place where criminals run free. A place of carnage, drugs, and death.

Tonight a man has died, trying to protect the people he cares for most, his mother and little sister. The mans name, Darren Radcliff, he was killed from a gunshot to the heart. A gun used by the crime boss, Hammerhead.

On the same night Darren was killed, not too far away in a warehouse down by the harbor. A team of gangsters were trying to pick up a crate hold something of great value. An idol of a great Spider-God. Little did they know that they were being watched. From up in the rafters a young photographer watched as the gang found what they were looking for. The photographers name, Peter Parker, he was there to get photos for the newspaper called The Daily Bugle. As the gang tried lifting the crate, they lost control and dropped it. As the crate smashed, not only did the idol fall out, but so did a nest of spiders.

"Ahhh! Get them off me!"

The gangsters were in a panic as one of their members was covered in the spiders, crawling all over him and biting him till he was dead. As Peter watched in horror, he felt a tingling on his hand. He looked down and noticed one of the spiders had crawled onto his hand.

"Don't scream, don't scream...", he murmured to himself.

But that didn't seem to help, as Peter entered a state of shock, the spider bit him. But there was something different. As Peter collapsed from the spider bite, he had a vision. The spider-god stood before him as he trembled in fear.

"Why do you tremble little man?", the god asked. "My bite only kills those of evil intent. I will bestow on you an even greater torment. The Curse of Power."

As Peter woke up, he felt different. He had the powers of a spider. So, since his uncles death, he made an oath. To protect those who are in trouble, even at the cost of his life. He would dawn the mask, and become The Spider-Man.

A year has past, the city is in chaos thanks to two crime lords. Norman 'The Goblin' Osborn and Wilson Fisk aka The Kingpin of crime. As the night sky is flooded in rain, a flash of lightening brings like to the dark, revealing someone hiding in the dark. The Spider-Man, and he was on the hunt.

Peter has mastered his powers and has made his mark on the city at night. Criminals fear him, but some of them have yet to meet this avenger of the night. Little do they know, The Spider-Man isn't the only crime fighter they should worry about, for a bird flew in the night. A Crow...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

As the rain fell, the thunder boomed, and the lightening flashed. Spider-Man ran from roof top to roof top, in search of crime throughout the city. As he came across an ally way, with his coat blowing in the wind, he saw a family in need of help. A gang had surrounded them, knives pulled and guns loaded. The family was just a boy along with his mother and father. As the gang closed in...

"Do the kid a favor lady, don't scream!", one of the gang members said.

Spider-Man knew what he had to do to, and how to do it, he leaped from the roof and into the shadows. "Oh, she won't be screaming but you will!"

"What the hell, who said that?", one of the members shouted.

Suddenly two lines of a sticky substance appeared from the dark. They were web lines. As the webbing connected to two of the gang members, they were pulled back into the shadows.

"Don't move! Johnny? Brad? You guys alright?", said the final member as he walked slowly to the shadows. From what he could see, his friends were attached to the wall.

"No they aren't and neither are you!", said as voice from above. "You people can go now, he's mine!", as a web line took the gang members gun from him, leaving him defenseless.

As the family ran off into the streets to safety, the gang member tried running away, deeper into the ally, only to be strung up by Spider-Man and pulled to a roof top.

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy Benny!", Spider-Man said as he held the man by his collar off the side of the roof.

"Uh, h-hey Spida, w-what can I do for ya...?", Benny said in a sheer terror.

"I need some info, and your gonna give it to me, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatcha need?", said Benny, starting to sweat in the rain.

"Hammerhead, where is he?"

"I don't know?"

"Tell me Benny, I think I'm losing my grip!", Spider-Man said as he loosened his fist.

"I'm telling the truth man, I don't know, please don't kill me.", Benny panicked.

"Tsk tsk tsk, sorry Benny...", Spidey said as he let Benny go, sending him spiraling towards the pavement.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

But just as Benny was inches from the ground, he felt something catch him, Spider-Man had webbed him by the feet and started pulling him up to the balcony where he was perched. "Now Benny, you gonna tell me what I want to know or am I going to have to give you another near-death experience?"

"Okay, okay, he's downtown in the bronks. I swear, now please don't drop me again.", Benny begged hanging upside down.

"I'm not gonna drop you, but I am going to leave you up here until the police arrive. Think of it as punishment for almost hurting that family. And your not gonna do it again, ARE YOU!", Spider-Man glared through his mask.

"No, no way man. I swear.", Benny whimpered.

"Good."

And with that, Spider-Man spun a web and swung out of the ally. Suddenly a crow flew in his way and made him swing into a the side of a building.

"Ouch, dumb bird...Wait a minute, whats a bird doing flying in a storm.", ignoring it, he started to swing toward the bronks. "Hammerhead, I'm coming for you. Benny had better not have been lying to me this time, or next time a will drop him."

As he swung to the bronks he heard a gunshot. A convenient store was being robbed. So he put his mission on hold and saw four armed men exit the building and hop into a car.

"Geez, I was so close this time, oh well, justice is it's own reward.", So he swung after them.

"Oh crap, guys don't look now but we're being followed.", yelled on of the men.

"Well then stop your yappin and start throwin lead!", ordered the driver.

As guns were fired, Spider-Man closed in on his prey. "Okay, I've had it with you yahoo's.", he said as he revealed his revolver from under his coat. As he swung in closer, he loaded the barrel and fired, shooting out the tires.

"Oh man, boss we're gonna crash!", one of the robbers screamed.

With a loud slam, the car crashed into a brick wall. Spider-Man landed beside it to see if the gang was alright. Two were dead and the other two had some broken bones. So with nothing he could do, he took the money and brought it back to the store... without anyone noticing him.

So with the money back with its owners, Spider-Man took off looking for Hammerhead. After about an hour of web swinging, he had finally arrived in the bronks. Dark and depressing, this was the usual hideout for most of the cities criminals. But Hammerhead was another story, he was one of the most meanest criminals in the city, and his looks didn't do much for him either. Part of his head was deformed and his whole skull was solid steel.

Jumping onto a wall and beginning to crawl, Spider-Man noticed something...

"It's quiet, too quiet. It's gotta be...", suddenly a bunch of lights were on him, giving off his position, "a trap!"

"Dat's right freak.", said a man with an unusually sized flat head.

"Hammerhead! I knew I'd find you!"

Yep it was Hammerhead and his gang of grunts.

"The boss wants you out of da ways, and dat's way I'm heres."

"Yeah, well your gonna have to catch me first!", said Spider-Man as he leaped out of the light and into the shadows.

"Don't you lose him boyz, da big man wants him dead. So as soon as you sees him, start shootin!", Hammerhead ordered as his men started shedding light on the shadows.

Little did they know, Spider-Man was an expert at this little game. Without warning he took out three members off the gang by webbing them all up at once and knocking their heads together.

However, Hammerhead did notice this and managed to headbutt Spider-Man into a wall, taking the wind out of him and cracking some of his ribs.

"Dis is da great Spida- Man? He's a joke.", suddenly, just as Hammerhead was about to deal the finishing blow, a bird flew right into his line of visions and scratching at his eyes. A crow...

"Argh, Damn bird!", Hammerhead yelled as he tried swatting it away.

This gave Spider-Man enough time to recover. Seeing his opponent being distracted, he got up and gave Hammerhead a swift punch to the gut and to the face, nearly breaking his hand. As Hammerhead withdrew to the car, he slammed the door as one of his goons drove off into the dark of the night.

"Guess I gotta thank you.", Spider-Man said as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh great, I guess I got hit harder than I thought, I'm talking to a bird.", and with that he swung off after Hammerhead and his get away car.

As this happened, the crow flew off, to a cemetery. As it perched on a tombstone lightening flashed and the name on the stone was revealed. It was the grave of Darren Radcliff...

Suddenly, as the thunder boomed, a hand shot up from the ground and a man pulled himself up from the earth. Darren was back...and he was pissed.


End file.
